memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
USS Admonitor
The USS Admonitor (registered NX-2027) was a Federation starship commissioned in 2340. History The Federation had been in contact with a race of hostile aliens called the S'srelli since the 22nd century. But it wasn't until 2269, during the last few weeks of the Five Year Mission that Captain James T. Kirk first discovered that the S'srelli were far-advanced in regards to technology than the Federation. After a close battle with a S'srelli ship that had attacked the Enterprise en route to a peaceful negotiation with the Klingon Empire, Kirk and his crew examined the ship. What struck them most was the warp capacity, which reached warp factor 10.2. This information was later shared with the Federation. Rather than publicize it, they hid the remains of the S'srelli ship on Earth and told Kirk and his crew to forget about the incident. But Federation scientists and officials wanted to exploit the S'srelli technology for their own benefit, since this meant that their explorative boundaries would be removed. Construction Hikaru Sulu was put in charge of overseeing the construction of a battleship with advanced weaponry, shields and warp engine. It was meant to be smaller and not as bulky as other ships of its kind, but it was also supposed to be the Federation's secret weapon. This ship was the first and last of its type... the Hikaru class. That ship was the USS Admonitor. Layout The USS Admonitor was relatively small for a Federation ship, only having four decks. It was considered different than most ships because the bridge was not on the first deck, but on the second deck. It also still had a ladder shaft connecting decks 1 through 4, which terminated at the top hull of deck 1 and the bottom hull of deck 4 as a hard-dock port. Deck 1 The highest point of the saucer section. This included a forward command center, which had a secondary control panel in case of intruders. Behind this was the captain's cabin, secluded from the rest of the crew. At the rear section of the saucer section on deck 1 were the turbolifts: 3 of them connected all four decks. Deck 2 The saucer section as well as the upper portion of the main body. The Bridge is on the saucer section, with the 3 turbolifts as the back section. Between the Bridge and the turbolifts is the S'srelli warp core. This is essential to the Admonitor's speed. The main body contains the transporter, sick bay, a shuttle bay, crew quarters and engineering at the very rear. Deck 3 The saucer section and the middle main body. 3-Forward, a large empty room that could be transformed into a Holo-deck, (if such technology existed during 2344). Senior Officer quarters behind 3-Foward, and the 3 turbolifts at the farthest end of the saucer section. The main body contains a large complement of crew quarters (the Admonitor's full outfitting is 175), a secondary pair of turbolifts which connect Deck 3 with Deck 4, the mess hall and engineering (note: the warp core in engineering is 3 decks high, which makes that engineering must also be 3 decks high). 'Deck 4' The smallest portion of the lower saucer section as well as the rear half of the main body. The saucer section has two research centers, a senior officer's lounge at foward section, and is connected to Deck 3 via the ladder/hard-dock tunnel. The main body section has the deflector dish, a second shuttle-bay, which deposits shuttles out of the bottom section of the ship, and the lowest section of engineering, which is considered to be "main engineering". The saucer section had the four main decks on it, with three of the lower decks on the main body. The twin nacelles were posterior to the main body and the saucer section. The ship is laced with add-on S'srelli components, which increase the ship's functioning. Manual Override Protocol A new feature regarding the Admonitor is the Manual Override Feature. If any of the helm-controls are inoperative, the Captain simply needs to imput a command on the console on the arm of his/her command chair, and a third console will appear just in front of the command chair. This console is equipped with a "steering wheel" type of control mechanism, which can be used to manually maneuver the ship: on this console are also command controls for phasers, photon torpedoes, deflector dish, shield modulators and warp factor adjustment. Crew Senior Officers * Commanding Officer (Captain): Lianna Young * Executive (1st) Officer: Nox * Second Officer: Zhangli Tai * Chief Medical Officer: Franz von Aldrich (deceased 2344), Beverly Howard (until 2346), Rachel Clarke (current) * Chief Engineering Officer: Andrew Wellington * Operations Officer: * Security Officer: * Tactical Officer: Others * Helmsman: Lee Roy Jenkins * Helmsman: Manfred O. Wess (former), Jek'Kralija (current) Category: Federation Starships Category:Star Trek: Conflict Category:Hikaru-class starships